herofandomcom-20200223-history
Max Rockatansky
Max Rockatansky is the main protagonist from director George Miller's dystopian Mad Max film series. Max, like all people in the world after the Nuclear Holocaust, is insane and has little qualms about killing to survive however he is not without loyalties to the people he cares about such as Furiosa. He was portrayed by Mel Gibson in the first three films and by Tom Hardy in the 2015 film Mad Max: Fury Road. Mad Max Before the apocalypse Max was the top patrol officer out of all of Australia's MFP devision: Never failing to keep the highways of Northern and Western Australia safe from the road gangs that literally owned the Eastern and Southern portions of Australia down to the last inch due to the govermental collapse during the resource crisis in the early 1970's which in Mad Max's universe continued well into the 80's and eventually would lead to world war 3. Max's debut is in the first Mad Max film. Here, Max is caught in a brutual Cop VS gang war about a year before the unavoidable apocalypse...He is ordered by his partner Jim Goose to continue the persuit of a road gang member called The Night-rider, who had killed two MFP officers and stolen their Persuit Special-the fastest car in the world at the time in Maxs world-and one of the two the MFP own. During the car chase, Nightrider breaksdown crying as his girlfriend ask's him 'what is wrong, baby?" to which he responds "Its all gone--no matter what we do it'll all die!" He says this after he learns that Max Rocatansky is the one chasing him and not just some random officer. Max earned his nick-name "Mad-Max" for a reason--He takes no survivors back to the Halls of Justice police station. Being the best officer Max is only called in as a Last resort to take down a road gang member who MUST die, no matter the cost. During the car chase Max rams Nightrider car--forcing it to ram into a fuel tanker that had broken down a few kilometers away, killing both The Nightrider and his girlfriend instantly in a firery explosion--during this Max rush's out of his car with an instese look, both a misture of sadistic enjoyment and self horror and disgust. After this Max goes back to his home, where is wife Jess Rocatansky draws him a bath for the first time in two days and snuggles up with him on the couch after as they watch their toddler son, Sprog Rocatansky (Sprog is Australian slang for Infantry Soldier--possibly hinting at a military background for Max who possibly chose the name) during this the news is playing and Jess asks who the Nightrider was when he is shown on the news and max says he dosn't know "Just another glory rider i Max guess..." after that Max goes to bed early--Jess with a disapointed look on her face knowing her husband is becoming a cold and mercilus cop and quite possibly a monster. The following morning Max is eating a quick breakfast (toast) as Jess has a up-set look on her face, it was Max's day off and yet he was being called into the office by his partner Goose or "The Goose" as Max and Jess call him--during this Sprog is playing with Max's revolver side-arm but Max soon takes it away on his way out of the house after justifying his actions to jess who say's that she is "Crazy about you Max" in her own version of sign language. (in real sign language, especially Australian sign language--Crazy about you is done completly different then what she does in the film) Upon arrival at the Halls of Justice, Max learns he is being given the Last of the V8 interceptors in all of Australia. This prompts Max into what Goose calls a "Coma!" as he listens to the engine charge up, Max tests the engine then turns it off and ask's in pure shock how the mechanic could even get him this and the mechanic tells Max he "Got A piece from and a piece from there..." Max looks aboslutly shocked but then smiles happily and ask's in pure glee and ecstasy "when can we take her for a ride?!" as the three celebrate Max's new car--we learn that Max has been contimplating quitting the force--except the Police Chief Fifi Macafee, a man whi a ruthless attitude towards criminals himself, says he wants to give people back their heros as Max has become a living Legend in Australia for being the best cop on the force. So, in short Fifi tempted Max with the V8 interceptor. Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior Mad Max 3: Beyond Thunderdome Mad Max: Fury Road Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Living Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Married Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Sole Survivors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Cops Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Riders Category:Male Damsels Category:Warriors Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Marksmen Category:Heroes with handicaps Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Narrators Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Good Darkness